


The Queen and the Soldier (Natural 20's Remix)

by hedgerose



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerose/pseuds/hedgerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No freaking way,” Mike says, staring down at the dice like they’re betraying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and the Soldier (Natural 20's Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rdm_ation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469542) by [rdm_ation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation). 



“No freaking way,” Mike says, staring down at the dice like they’re betraying him.

Quinn just smirks and writes down the numbers-- 20, 20, 19, 18, 16, 16, and leaves off the 9 and the 6 that she gets to discard. “This was your idea, Chang,” she says. “Deal with the consequences. And what are the racial bonuses for elves, again?”

Mike grabs a handful of Cheez-Its and glares at her. “I’m making you re-roll,” he says. “DM’s prerogative.”

“Oh come on,” she says, rolling her eyes. “I promise that I won’t end up taking over the entire game. It’s no fun that way, right?” She looks over at Tina, who just raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. 

“ _Fine_ ,” he says. “But you have to switch your alignment. I’m not letting you be neutral-evil with those stats.”


End file.
